Naibun: Ai
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Whenever the mark fades they meet. He is her only happiness, and she is his most cherished. Oneshot/Series. SesshomaruxKagura


This one doesn't line up with the other oneshots I've been doing recently, but I really wanted to write it. It's my first lemon, so please tell me what you think. The title means 'Secret Love'

XxXxX Za Mato XxXxX

Kagura glided through the skies, trying to formulate a plan to destroy Naraku, and rid herself of the hateful hanyou. The scent of an inu-youkai permeated her thoughts. Kagura knew who it was, there were many things she hid from Naraku's knowledge, and her love for Sesshomaru was one. She let her gaze travel down to the spot where she knew Sesshomaru was waiting for her. _'I don't understand, why does he make me feel this way. It's like my heart is really in my body and not sitting in the palm of that bastard, Naraku.' _Her thoughts drifted as she landed, leaving her feather forgotten. The normally passive taiyoukai let a smile grace his lips, he opened his arms to the wind witch, whom he had come to cherish more then he ever thought he would. Kagura's breath caught, it was if he was controlling the element that made her who she was. She let her gaze travel the length of the taiyoukai, as she approached him. Sesshomaru's arms enfolded her more completely then any dragon dance. He took a deep breath swimming in the scent of her, as he nuzzled her neck. She let a small chuckle escape her lips.

"I see you've missed me?" she questioned, as she too took in a deep breath and held it, trying to take Sesshomaru's scent into her. His gaze met hers, and his golden stare set her aflame.

"The same can be said of you my little kijo" he stated before his lips crashed upon hers. His kiss was the flame, and she the moth drawn to it. Kagura fought not to drown in her emotions, as she readily returned his kiss. Their lips mingled, while the wind blew wildly around them. Kagura gently put her hand on his chest.

"We shouldn't be so out in the open" she said, even though it pained her to make him stop, now that a blaze had ignited in her. Sesshomaru smirked and chuckled, as he led her into the forest.

"Oh, little kijo, you know me better then that, I was merely waiting for you" he said, his arm around her waist. She could tell that the same flame that raged inside her was swirling inside him as well. They walked a ways into the forest before Sesshomaru stopped. Kagura looked around, but didn't see anything. Just as she was about to ask him where they were headed, she noticed the shimmer of a barrier. Sesshomaru led her though it and she felt the magic tickle her skin. When they had passed through she saw what he had hidden. She saw a small cave, which looked like it had bedding for a futon inside. Kagura looked up to her taiyoukai, she could see the flames in his golden gaze, and they continued on till they were in the small cave.

"Well, this is nice, but-" Kagura never finished her sentence, the minute they entered the cave Sesshomaru's hands were everywhere on her and his lips almost viciously attacked hers. She let a little moan escape her lips and he pushed her, a little roughly, onto the bedding. She was surprised to find it was very soft. Sesshomaru grinned like a devil, but Kagura wasn't scared, this was how it always was, they never had much time or ever met that often for that matter. So their meetings were always rough and fast, at first. Sesshomaru haphazardly shredded the tie holding her hair in place, letting it tumble down her back. His fingers weaved themselves into her thick course hair. Kagura's eyes closed, his fingers were like the wind. She opened her eyes, reached up and untied his armor letting it, momoko, tenseiga, and tokijin clatter to the floor of the cave, totally forgotten. She looked up and smirked at him.

"At last, I have you with you guard down" she said and opened his haori. Her lips traveled from his throat down to the tie on his hakama. Sesshomaru gently nudged her back. She let him push her back, knowing how much he liked control. He shredded her obi and slipped off her kimonos. She sat there and smirked again. She couldn't help it whenever she was near him all she could do, most of the time, was smirk, or smile. His gaze took it's time, taking in every inch of her body. Where his eyes went his fingers followed.

"Little kijo, I hope you weren't needed anywhere soon" he said as his lips teased her flesh. She shivered as his claws raked across her stomach. He bent his head, to reach her breasts, his tongue lightly tracing them. Kagura hissed at the flame that burned its way through her veins. Sesshomaru let his claws travel to her center where he let one, lone claw find its way into her. She gasped at the penetration, losing her senses. Sesshomaru let another claw find its way into her, stroking her where she was most vulnerable. Kagura's breath came in short gasps now, she'd had enough, and she wanted her play time as well. Using the wind to help her she pushed the mighty inu-youkai on his back. His eyes were gleaming with dark humor. Her fingers as light as the wind it's self traveled down his chiseled chest to the tie on his hakama. She untied it and pulled them down and off. _'Fair is fair'_ was a passing thought in Sesshomaru's mind. Kagura took her time to let her eyes memorize his perfect body. It was so different from anyone else's. Even with a single scar traced around his new left arm. She sighed and let her kisses rain upon his old wound. Then noticing that Sesshomaru was hurting for a different reason she let her gaze travel down farther. He was hard, and she knew exactly what she wanted. She called the wind around him and using her fingers; she gently took him in and suckled. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a dangerous red, but that was the way they both liked it, an edge of danger. As she took her mouth away she used the wind to touch him, her saliva helping to make him shudder. Before she could continue with her sensual torture, Sesshomaru's powerful arms grabbed her roughly, and practically threw her on her back. She right out laughed and the glee of things, his eyes continued to change. He let two of his clawed digits find their way into once more and stroked. Kagura's laughter was cut off to let out a strangled moan. Her focus got hazy as he added a third digit to the mix. She let loose a scream of frustration, and he chuckled.

"Stop teasing, please just-" her words were cut off by Sesshomaru's lips capturing hers as he took his fingers away, Kagura almost cried out at the loss of his touch. But suddenly he was there, he was in her and the flame turned into a blaze that could not be stopped. They stayed still for a moment only, and then the blaze rose. Sesshomaru pushed farther then Kagura thought was possible and bit back a cry that bordered on pain and pleasure. They rode out the rolls of pleasure until screams of passion were ripped from the wind witch. Sesshomaru followed shortly after her with a grunt. He collapsed to the side of her, with sweat beading his gorgeous, silken silver hair. He reached for her and pulled her to him, so that he was spooning her. She sighed contently at his touch, her eyes were getting heavy. Sesshomaru place a kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He sighed as the sight of her kumo scar on her back came into his sight. She turned in his arms and gave him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" she asked her eyes gazing into his now settled golden ones.

"How is it that I love you, knowing that you are a part of _him_" he muttered a curse afterward. Kagura sighed, and closed her eyes. She knew that her kumo scar bothered him deeply, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not escape it. She let her eyes drift open and connect with his.

"Because you love my soul, which will never be his, for it is already yours" she said quietly. Sesshomaru smiled, having been reassured once again, that Kagura was not and never would be anything like Naraku. He let his fingers rake themselves through her hair taking in the scent that lingered in the cave. Looking at Kagura, he could see that she was already asleep. He draped his arms around her and followed her into slumber.

When they awoke, they got dressed and stepped into the morning light and out of the cave. Just as Kagura was about to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Kagura let him take her into one of his powerful embraces, returning it with passion. His eyes connected to hers and he kissed her once more, knowing that their next meeting was a ways off. When the kiss ended he leaned his head into the junction of her neck and shoulder, and bit it lightly, leaving a mark. Then he let his gaze return to her startling red orbs.

"We will meet again when that mark fades little kijo" he said as he let one last smile grace his face. Kagura took one of her feathers from her bun and threw it into the winds current, letting the winds magic change it to a bigger version. Kagura hopped on and let the current take her away from the only thing that made her happy.

"_Until next time koi"_ the words left Kagura's mouth and traveled on the wind to Sesshomaru's ears, bringing with it one last kiss from the wind witch.

XxXxX Owari XxXxX

Japanese:

_hanyou_: half demon

_inu_: dog

_youkai_: demon

_taiyoukai_: lord demon

_kijo_: witch

_momoko_: Sesshomaru's fluffy thing

_tenseiga_: Sesshomaru's sword from his father

_tokijin_: Sesshomaru's sword made from Goshinki's fangs

_haori_: formal coat

_hakama_: pants

_obi_: kimono sash

_kimono_: kimono

_kumo_: spider

_koi_: lover

XxXxX

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I will be writing the last oneshot installment of the battle scene soon, so I hope you'll read it.

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
